


Redhead Lovin'

by Words_In_Progress



Category: Ben 10 Series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Yuri Love, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), April O'Neil- Free Form, April O'Neil/Gwen Tennyson, Ass Play, Ass Smack, Ass Smothering, Ass Sniffing, Ben 10 Classic, Big Ass, Big Booty, Big Butt, Booty, Butt, Butt Grab, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face In Ass, Face-Sitting, Girls Kissing, Gwen Tennyson - Freeform, Gwen Tennyson-Free Form, Gwen Tennyson/April O'Neil - Freeform, Kissing, Large Ass, Lesbian Ass, Lesbian Ass Grab, Lesbian Ass Play, Lesbian Ass Slap, Lesbians, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Redheads, Rimming, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012) - Freeform, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, Thick Ass, Yuri, april o'neil - Freeform, ass, ass eating, ass grab, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_In_Progress/pseuds/Words_In_Progress
Summary: Gwen meets up with a lovely redhead online and takes quite a liking to her. Taking notice of each other's bottom-heavy features, they decide to get to know each other a little better.
Relationships: Gwen Tennyson/April O'Neil
Kudos: 8





	Redhead Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action Studios, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Here again, with more shameless smut! This one actually I wrote some time ago for fun. I wanted to try my hand with an ass-centered story to see how it would turn out.**

**Pretty much like that last work; no major plot or anything, though this one is a bit longer. In any case, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Gwen stood with her hands on her ample hips. A smile etched itself on her face, and her eyes scanned the figure of her new evening darling, April O’ Neil. Last week, she met April on a website where she met different attractive young women with sizable rears. On the website, Gwen met April, who was more than happy to see her.

Gwen looked up and down at April’s body. She smiled at how April’s red hair matched hers for April’s being in a short ponytail and how her big breasts were packed in her yellow and white sport shirt. Her eyes gave their attention to April’s full hips and legs in her denim shorts and black leggings.

“Oh my god!” Gwen said. Her voice was light and cheerful as she clasped her hands together. “You look so good! I’m glad to meet you in person finally.”

“Same here,” April said, “you’re pretty cute, yourself. Those pictures of yourself don’t do you enough justice.” She placed a hand on her hip.

April’s eyes drifted to Gwen’s wide thick hip that fitted her tight white pants, and she bit her bottom lip, blushing. Her mind grew at ease from the thought of mutant turtles, killer ninjas, and vigilantes and focused more on the curvy girl in front of her.

Gwen’s flashed a giant grin at April’s words. Images of her hands grasping and squeezing April’s big ass filled her mind, and her entire body stirred with a sudden warm feeling in her growing.

“Oh, you’re so sweet,” Gwen said. She moved in and placed her hands on April’s hips. She hoped she wasn’t too forward. It was nice to meet a girl who complimented her looks, whereas her doofus cousin only teased her. Gwen moved her hands down to April’s rear and pressed her palms onto her big butt. The great ass filled her hands and outmatched their grip, thanks to its size and volume.

“Wow, my hands can barely cover it,” Gwen said. “I guess you grow them big in New York, huh?” She moved her fingers under the back of April’s shorts and gripped the hem of her panties before pulling them. “I bet your ass turns all of your panties into thongs.”

A moan escaped April, and she squirmed, feeling her panties wedging in between her cheeks. Gwen pulled her panties more, causing April to blush. A heat stirred in between her legs, and she clenched her thighs together before she moaned out again.

“It does,” April said. “My underwear ends up giving me a wedgie sometimes.” She flashed a grin before she leaned in and pressed her lips onto Gwen’s. Gwen moaned in April’s mouth at the kiss, and April reached behind Gwen, squeezing her large ass in her hands. She broke the kiss and said, “But, it looks like you speak from experience.”

Gwen squirmed in April’s hands with a shiver running up her back. The more April played with her ass, the more she fidgeted. A giggle left her as April squeezed her asscheeks tighter.

“You caught me,” Gwen said. “My underwear is always bunching up.”

“Then maybe we can get more comfortable. Mind helping me get these shorts off?” April asked.

With a smile, Gwen released her grip from April’s panties and stood back. She waved and crossed her arms with bright pink clouds of energy surrounding her hands. April’s eyes widen at the power. Gwen drew her hands and directed them to April.

“Bracis evanescet!” Gwen chanted. The same energy enveloped April’s shorts. In a flash, the shorts disappeared, leaving behind her white and yellow striped panties.

April jumped. “Wow! Didn’t know you could do that!” She said, looking down at her almost naked bottom half.

“Magic’s kinda my forte,” Gwen said.

April grinned. “Looks like you’re full of surprises,” She said. Guess that’s another thing we got in common.” Giggling, April turned around and presented her backside. “Maybe you can work some magic here.”

Gwen’ blushed, and she smiled to find that her earlier words were valid. April’s ass caused her panties to thin into a thong, which reigned between the cheeks. If it was not her ass’ round, bubbly shape and large size that drew Gwen’s eye, it was the numerous freckles that peppered both cheeks.

“God, your ass is so sexy! Just look at those freckles!” Gwen said.

April giggled at Gwen’s tone. She placed her hands on the ass cheeks. “Oh, you like this freckled ass, Gwendolyn?” She said. She slipped her hands to the bottom of her cheeks and bounced them in her palms. Their jiggling gave April’s butt the appearance of a light, airy bubble. “You like my big, freckled booty?” she said in a soft voice.

“Oh, I just love that big, freckled booty you got,” Gwen said.

April smiled at Gwen and moved her hands to her hips. “Wanna play with it?”

“Oh, don’t mind if I do,” Gwen giggled as she lowered to her knees. She crawled over April and grabbed her hips.

Closing her eyes, Gwen pressed her face against April’s rear, squeezing tight. She rubbed her face in April’s bubble butt. Her cheeks felt against the warmth of the speckled mounds with every wiggle of her face in between them. The massive cheeks eclipsed her face, and she felt April shudder at her teasing, hearing a moan escape from her.

“Mmmm. Oh god, Gwen! Have you done this before?” April said. She looked behind her Gwen with a smile.

Gwen pulled her face out and said, “Oh, I’ve had a little with other girls. Their asses are so much fun to play with, and yours just might be one of my favorites.”

She moved her hands and grasped April’s ass cheeks tight in her fingers. Gwen started slow and caressing the delightful curves of both cheeks, squeezing and pressing them together. Her finger sank into the soft flesh of April’s plump butt that reddened as she squeezed.

“Gwen! Mmmm. Fuck!” April said. Her legs twitched but remained stable enough to keep her standing.

April tried to keep her balance, and Gwen noticed a dark spot growing on the underside of April’s panties. She took a finger and glided it over the fabric. The dark area felt cold and damp, and Gwen’s nose twitched at the sudden aroma that grabbed her by surprise. It was feminine and salty at the same time, almost like a kind of seaside perfume. Was she turning her on that much?

“Wow! You get excited quick, don’t you?” Gwen said with a giggle. She pressed her finger more against the wet panties.

“I can’t help it,” April moaned when her wet panties touched her. “You’re making me feel so good,” April said.

“I can make you feel even better,” Gwen said. She pressed her lips against April’s left asscheek. She gave it a long, loving kiss before switching cheeks. Gwen felt April twitch at her kisses before she settled and smeared her face against her ass once again, moaning deep into it. She wrapped her arms around April’s hips and let the softness of her ass envelope her face.

April bit her lip, trying to contain herself in the wake of the pleasure she received. “Yeah, that’s it. Get your face in there!” She bent over a further, fitting Gwen’s more in her crack.

In that instant, Gwen stuffed her face in between April’s massive cheeks. The sensation had quite an effect on Gwen as she moaned in April’s ass once more. She liked the way the other girl’s butt covered the entirety of her face so that all she saw and felt was nothing but ass. Gwen pushed further into April’s cheeks, pressing her nose against the panties that were thinned into a thong between the cheeks without warning. Her nose poked against the puckered hole that was hiding behind the thinned underwear.

Her eyes widened as the scent passed through her nose. It was a musky yet feminine smell. Gwen tightened her hold on April’s waist and sniffed at the tight, clothed pucker. The panties prevented their skin from coming into full contact, but the scent was still potent as Gwen pushed her nose more against the cute hole.

April couldn’t help but wiggled her ass on Gwen’s face, causing it to shake a small bit around her head. She smiled, even though she was hot and flustered. Panting, April straightened her posture and moved her hands on her ass. She grabbed and pried her fat cheeks apart and gave full view to the in-between of her ass, and more room for Gwen.

“Like what you see, Gwen?” April said, jiggling her spread cheeks.

Gwen felt her body grow hotter from the sight of April, holding her ass open. She felt panties getting as she placed her hands on April’s thighs. “God, the way your ass opens like that is so hot!” Gwen crawled closer to April, her eyes peering at the tight pucker under the panties. “Mmmm, your butthole looks so cute. I can see it through your panties.”

April licked her teeth and giggled, “Oh. You like it that much?” She said.

“Soo much,” Gwen said.

“Then c’mon, Gwen,” April said in a low, soft voice. “You can do whatever you want.” April giggled and moved her fingers to her inner cheeks close to her rear hole, which twitched upon being exposed.

Gwen squirmed, looking at April wink her pucker. She moved in and placed her hands on April’s. Without hesitation, Gwen pushed her nose more against the tight hole, prodding it as she buried her face in April’s crack. She wedged her nose against the cute butthole. Gwen moaned in April’s ass as her scent filled her nose, musky yet feminine, almost like a kind of perfume.

April jolted with Gwen teasing her sensitive button. Her legs quivered, and small beads of sweat formed over her brow. Her heartbeat grew faster. She could hear it pounding in her ear.

“Mph! That tickles!” April giggled through her moans, wiggling her hips each time Gwen poked her nose against her asshole. She would often redouble her grip to maintain opening her cheeks.

Gwen held on to April’s waist with her words ringing in her ears. Pushing her nose more, she prodded it against the clothed butthole. The wedged panties provided little separation between their skins and gave her more of April’s potent scent. She found her mind grow hazy. She ground her nose on April’s pucker, feeling it twitch in response.

April looked back at Gwen and moved her hands away, letting her asscheeks go. Gwen had no time to react before the doughy cheeks smothered her face, prompting April to press them hard, completely eclipse the other girl’s view in nothing but ass.

“That’s it, Gwen. Get in there. Get your whole face in there!” April moaned. She put her hand on the back of Gwen’s head to keep her in place. April loved how her ass covered Gwen’s face, and she loved how much Gwen enjoyed her ass even more.

Gwen shook her face back and forth against April’s ass, motorboating and making the cheeks of her rippling booty jiggled around her head. Ass dominated her. All she could see and feel was nothing but freckled cheeks. With another moan, Gwen pulled her face out.

As she panted, she straightened her hair. Her face was red and riddled with small beads of sweat from being stuffed in April’s all-encompassing cheeks. April was not much different, her cheeks were bright red, and small sweat droplets were apparent on her forehead. She turned to Gwen, her eyes half-lid.

“Gwen…” She said in a soft voice. “Up for a little more?”

Gwen’s eyes widened. “More?”

“Yeah,” April said. She turned around and placed her hands on her hips, “Why don’t you lie down? If you catch my drift.”

At the proposal, Gwen’s teeth formed a broad smile, and she clasped her hands together. “Y-you’d do _that_ for me? Oh, I would love that!” Gwen crawled a few inches from April and rested on her back.

April gave a soft purr, looking down at Gwen, and walked towards her. She towered over Gwen and turned around before lowering to her knees, allowing Gwen to place her arms under her thighs. April then dropped her ass on Gwen’s face, smothering it entirely under her asscheeks. She felt Gwen moan under her ass, tickling cheeks with the vibrations as she interlocked her arms around her back.

“Mmm. You’re so kinky. I love it!” April giggled. She moved the lower half of her body, shaking and jiggling her butt on Gwen’s face. The more she shook her ass, the more moans she erupted from Gwen underneath her.

Gwen enjoyed the way April’s butt bounced on her face. She had always wanted the few moments when one of her girlfriends would sit on her face, be it Raven or Toph. Raven would often allow Gwen the pleasure of playing with her ass and jiggle it on her face. Toph would always be so forceful with her “boulder booty,” smothering Gwen’s face so much that she could barely breathe, and would clap her cheeks hard around her face. April, however, was a perfect middle. Her butt was big and soft to the touch, fun to grasp and squeeze, she wasn’t too rough with her sitting, and she was always willing to give a good wiggle.

Gwen tightened her grip around April’s waist and smothered her face in her ass more. She shook her head and made the cheeks jiggle and bounce on her face.

Cooing at the feel of Gwen’s face, April stood up from Gwen, who gasped upon her having her face freed. She looked back at Gwen, smiling as she watched her pant to catch her breath.

“Having fun?” April said.

“Oh, yeah…very…much…” Gwen said. Her breathing cut short at every breath. She raised and steadied herself by her arms.

April smiled at the request and parted her cheeks, her hands. She flexed her butthhole, expanding and contracting it tight. Gwen giggled at April’s teasing and raised her body by her arms.

April looked around and noticed a chair near the bed. ‘If you like that, then you’re gonna love this even more.” She made her way to the chair, putting an extra bounce and sway that made her ass jiggle. She turned the chair around and pulled her panties down just below the round cheeks of her butt. She presented her rear end and sat in the chair with her back facing Gwen.

Gwen’s eyes lit up as she said, “Oh, that’s perfect!” Like a cat eager to play, Gwen crawled to April and pressed her hands on her ass.

She pushed the cheeks apart, getting a good view of the tight hole again. Gwen leaned in close with her tongue out, giving it a long lick with her heart thumped in her ears and eyes watching the cute pucker twitch upon being revealed. Her lust peaking at this point, Gwen licked April’s asshole again, this time faster before she proceeded to lap it with intemperance.

“Gweeen! Mmmf…! That’s it! Right there!” April said. She raised her head, her voice deep and loud. She looked back, biting her lip as she watched Gwen attack her with her tongue.

Gwen felt April arch her back and pressed her face more against her ass. Loud sounds of slurping emerged as Gwen continued to lick April. To her, April’s ass was a treat she had all to herself. Her mind shrouded in a mist of lust, Gwen smeared her face with glee in April’s ass, moaning more in her ass. She paused her licking and leaned at a slow pace before delving her tongue into the small entrance. She pushed her tongue deep inside, and the tight butt hole expanded and tightened around it. Her tongue snaked inside April’s colossal rear, worming and twisting around inside, sending pleasure throughout her body.

As she tongued away, Gwen could feel April squirm at her wriggling muscle. The clenching of the cheeks around her head did little stop her from hearing April’s moans. When she felt April’s legs tremble, Gwen pulled her face away, leaving her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted.

April was no different. She sat in her chair, head resting on her arms at the head of the chair. Her cheeks were red, and a small bit of drool ran down the side of her panting mouth.

“Oh…my…god…!” She gasped. April turned her head to Gwen, trying to catch her breath. “I…gotta…do you next!

Gwen looked to April with widened eyes. “Me?”

“Yeah,” April said. “C’mon. Get those pants off and show that ass of yours!”

Gwen didn’t bother holding her smile. She stood and raised her. Wisps of pink energy enveloped them, and she chanted, “Bracis evanescet!” She waved her hands, and her white pants disappeared in a flash, leaving behind a pair of white panties covering her waist.

April got up from her chair and looked at Gwen’s wide hips. She licked her lips at her the panties bunched a bit at the other girl’s waist.

“Mmm, you look so good,” April said.

With a smile, Gwen walked past April and leaned to the wall behind her. She placed her hands to balance herself and presented her ass proud to her new playmate.

“Go for it, April. This whole thing is turning me on,” Gwen said.

April looked at Gwen with half-lid eyes, peering at the sight of s her shapely ass contained in her panties. With her heart in a steady beat, April walked to Gwen, getting to her knees and crawling halfway. She latched her hands onto Gwen’s asscheeks and squeezed. A soft sigh passed her lips with her fingers sinking into the flesh before kneading it around.

Gwen sighed with April massaging her asscheeks, squeezing them against each other and bouncing them in between presses. It all brought a smile to her face. She gasped, looking back to find April squeezing her ass hard. She was often the one to embrace on Raven’s or Toph’s big, jiggly booties. While it often felt nice to be one doing the squeezing, being on the receiving the end was clearly a different experience.

“Oooh, April,” Gwen said. “Your hands are driving me crazy~.” Her legs shuttered, and she stuck out her ass more.

“God, just the look at this fat ass,” April said. She took the top of Gwen’s panties and pulled them up, causing them the wedge between the full cheeks and leaving them bare to see. “I could play with this all night.” She slid her hands to the bottom of Gwen’s luscious cheeks and bounced them in her palms. She observed the movement, the jostling of such a lovely ass. April gave a light pat to Gwen’s right cheek, her palm connecting and sending a ripple through the other’s girl’s full round booty.

Exhaling and gripping the side of Gwen’s ass, April leaned in and pressed her lips against the left cheek. She pushed in more and meshed her face in her into the full cheek. Gwen let out a soft but louder moan, and her voice rang in April’s ear. April puckered and planted another kiss on Gwen’s ass, and another before she switched and gave the right cheek a long sloppy lick. Her right hand pulled back and smacked the other butt cheek, seeing more ripples through it.

Gwen gritted her teeth and looked to April. She moved her hips from side to side and pressed her thick ass in April’s face. “C’mon, April,” Gwen said. “Gimme more!”

At the command, April wrapped her around Gwen’s waist and pressed her face full in between Gwen’s ass. She moaned upon feeling her face becoming eclipsed by the cheeks. The cheeks of Gwen’s ass meshed against the cheeks on April’s face. April smiled at the warmth she felt from them. She shook her head back and forth, motorboating the cheeks.

Feeling April’s face rubbing against her soft ass left Gwen shivering. Every time April’s cheeks tapped her _cheeks_ , her body grew hotter. She moved her bubble butt against April’s face, picking up until both of their respective shakings synced.

With a groan, April squeezed her face more into Gwen’s crack. She packed the cheeks hard against her face to the point where her nose was wedged. Her hands squeezed at the massive globes of flesh, making them red with her touches. She closed her eyes and sniffed in between. Gwen’s feminine aroma rushed into her nose, and her eyes shot open before closing halfway. She sniffed more and wrapped her arm tighter around Gwen’s waist.

Gwen reeled her head. “April!” She moaned. “You’re so naughty.”

April pulled her face out and looked to Gwen. Her face bared specks of sweat, and her hair was a mess, frizzled from her teasing.

“I’m not the only one,” April said. She looked and noticed a dark spot at the crotch of the panties. Taking two fingers, and she rubbed the wet spot on the panties. The area was cold and damp. The sticky feeling embraced April’s fingers. Hearing another moan emerge from Gwen, April pressed harder. “You’re getting so wet. But, I’m not done yet.” April took Gwen’s panties in her finger and pulled them down from over her rear’s curves, stopping just at the bottom.

With her ass made bare, Gwen gripped her hand and pried her fat cheeks apart, giving a full view of her ass and presenting her pink pucker.

“What do you think?” asked Gwen.

April, mouth agape, placed her hands on Gwen’s to help keep her cheeks spread. She looked at the tight pink ring with widen eyes. “It looks so cute,” April said with a grin. She pressed her thumbs on the parted inner cheeks close to Gwen’s rear hole and pushed to the sides a little. The little opening twitched upon being touched. “I can tell how excited you are.”

Gwen grinned at April’s words. She exhaled and flexed her asshole, winking and relaxing it. “Then, would you mind working that tongue for me?” She said in a soft voice.

“Oh, don’t mind if I do~,” April said.

April raised herself so that her head was just a few inches above Gwen’s ass. She opened her mouth and gathered her saliva before puckering her lips. She craned her neck and oozed a wet drip or her spit out from her mouth. The stand dripped from her lip onto the middle valley of Gwen’s parted cheeks before it slid its way down and glossed over her asshole.

The little muscle became wet and shiny from her spit. Her lips still pursed, April leaned in, and her lips descended to her ass before pressing against the small tight hole in a wet, shiny kiss. She kissed the pucker, feeling it pulsing at her embrace as she made out with as if it were her girlfriend.

Gwen erupted in loud moans, growing louder as April kissed harder and longer. “Ooooh, April! Ennnh! Fuck!” She gnashed her teeth together, and her cheeks a hot red.

April only closed her eyes, letting Gwen’s sensual moan and instinct guide her. Parting her lips away with a wet ‘MWAH,’ April pushed her face back in between Gwen’s cheeks. The force caused Gwen’s hand to lose their grip on the cheeks, letting them smother April’s face. April squeezed the massive cheeks against her face happily against the crack. She let out her tongue and licked at the small entrance with abandon. Her tongue lapped at Gwen’s butthole with wild licks, earning moan after gritted moan from her partner. At one last slurp, April slowed her teasing before she slid her tongue, pushing it inside Gwen’s asshole. Her tongue delved deep as the hole tensed around it.

Gwen trembled. Her eyes widened at the eager display of affection for her rear. Her pussy grew wetter than a river under the feeling of April’s tongue. The sensation coursed through her body as she felt April’s tongue worm and wriggle around and against her inner walls. Squirming and clenching her teeth did little good to hold back her squealing as April’s tongue dug in her asshole, feeling it twitch with every twist.

“Uuuunh! April!” Gwen cried out. She reeled her head back, eyes closed tight, and a small trail of drool running down the side of her mouth. She shook her hips, bouncing her ass on April’s face.

Her mind clouded with lust, April continued to push her tongue in and out in long loving strokes. Her wits were of little use to her. Her ears were tuned themselves to the sounds of Gwen’s moans, and her face was overpowered by the big booty jiggling around her head. All she saw was darkness. It was as if Gwen’s ass was holding her against her will. April was, for the most part drowning in ass. All she felt was that big ass. Her body surged with heat from the amount of ass on her. April plunged her wanting tongue deep and licked faster. She even motorboated Gwen’s rear in conjunction with her excited licks while her juices started to flow.

“FUCK!” Gwen said, crying out with a groan from her throat at the passionate teasing.

She had never experienced such intense pleasure to her backside, not even with Raven or Toph. Although they were attentive with their approaches to playing with her ass, April’s was more than adoring with her way of play. Gwen felt herself become wetter with April snaking in her more and more and clenched her legs as she felt her climax approach fast.

April was not too far behind.

Reaching her peak, Gwen cried out with April howling in her ass before their juices rushed out from their lower lips as they came together. Gwen continued shaking her ass on April’s face, and April gave her tongue one final push with their orgasms rocking their bodies.

April pulled away, leaving her tongue hanging out as she panted for air. Her face was red and riddle with beads of sweat due to her recent copulation and being cooped in her Gwen’s cheeks. Her messy hair and rolled eyes completed her sexually exhausted look.

Gwen was no better. She lowered herself, her legs unable to keep her up any longer, and collapsed to her knees, almost breathlessness—drops of sweats decorated her forehead with her red cheeks adding color to her face. Swallowing the dryness in her throat, Gwen turned to April and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

“You…are…so amazing!” Gwen said, smiling.

“No, YOU are amazing! You made feel so good!” April said. She hugged Gwen back with her arms tight around her.

“Not as good as you made me feel!” Gwen said with a laugh. “We have to do this again sometime! I’d love to have another chance to eat your ass like a sandwich. I could also introduce you to my friends.”

“You know what, Gwen?” April reached a hand around and placed on Gwen’s ass before giving it a light squeeze. “I would like that. Very, very much.”

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Two readhead in lust. This is one of my personal favorites to be honest. It was a bit raunchy, but I'm happy with it. I hope you all enjoyed it! If you did, let me know what you think.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
